A college trip
by kad4497
Summary: Fun love friendship
1. Chapter 1

_**A COLLEGE TRIP**_

Hi guys i m back here with my second story, with lots of thrills, comedy and love hope u all like it

So it is like the episodes we saw in the serial

 _ **First scene**_

In this firstly a hotel was shown in which loud music is been playing by DJ and lots of youngster is dancing and the floor is taken by SMACHO group, a group of 3 boys and 2 girls who were fully drunken on the song oh boy from kya kool hain hum

After dance is over all were clapping and use abusing words like a youngster party

 _ **Smacho gp**_

Rick: leader

Samia: girl friend of rick, fully abused girl

Ronita and ronit: cousins joint gp recently

Prakash: another member of gp

Pnki: gf of prakash

Joseph: a another prankster

Allas: a brilliant in hacking

Champ: a super dancer

Rick: so kavin whats up, iska jawab do ab( all shouts)

[ _aain y kiya kavin sir yaha hain, ek minute wait tarika mam wow in superb dress, are sachin sir bhi hain aur purvi and shreya bhi hain par sab alag alag ku h, ho kiya raha h, let's see then_ ]

Kavin: Rick humare gp main koi girl nahi h

Rick( in kishki hasi): na na na pair dance hona chaiya, iss dance k khilaf aur agar na ho toh waate k mudabik

A tall boy came in front

Boy: stop Rick, y humare junior h hum inhe yaha party dena lai h, inki utarne nahi

Rick: y toh inko sardh(bet) lagane se phela dekhna chaiya tha, ab y senior junior nahi do team ki beech ki baat h, chal hath ( and push the boy )

One gp is also seen it but don't going to say any thing

Rick is continuously teasing kavin and forcing him to do the task, while our cops r fully anger but looked liked they have no power to do anything ( _but why?)_

Meanwhile a girl enter who is wearing a coat fully covering his upper portion till his knee and legs is covered by black knee length shocks and wearing heels of black colour

( _i will gave her full description in later_ )

Girl (to one party boy): excuse me

Boy: yes AK

AK (girl): yaha ho kiya raha h

Boy: Are yaar kuch nahi bas wohi gps me larai

AK: hua kiya(in very impatience voice)

Boy: are yaar smacho ne kavin aur uske gp ko ek battle dance k liya bola aur kaha ki jo dance competition hara woh apne kapre uttarega sabka samne

AK (while sipping a glass of Vicky): so kavin hara

Boy: nahi yaar kavin apne first yr ka hero h

AK make a face

Boy( continues): woh Smacho ne trick kiya they perform a really sexy couple dance on oh Boy and now they said ki u have also perfom a couple dance

AK: toh kiya kar de ek boy ko girl treat kar k (while drinking an another pack)

Boy looks her with weird expression: AK u r drinking Vicky not a cocktail

AK: ya i knew it, and plz don't gave me that look, aaj real look dekhane ka wait karo

Boy: means

AK: nothing, aage kiya hua

Boy: kavin agreed, but they say in girl dress

AK: oh that's the problem (and curl up his lips)

Meanwhile Rick forces him to turn off its upper cloth

Rick: are Sharma ku raha h chal ab pant

Kavin(in teary voice): par u said kapre

Rick: abe gonchu (how he said that huh), woh bhi toh kapra h, chal utaar

All laugh on it

Sachin(in Bluetooth): iski toh

Abhijeet (in Bluetooth): no sachin, kavin do it, we have to solve the case

Kavin sir merely nods

Tarika, purvi, shreya: we cann't saw it

Purvi: Me ja rahi hu, i can't see it, warna me kuch kar dungi

Shreya: plz bhagwaan koi chamatkar kar do

AK (completing her third pack): hain guys wait

Rick (turn): oh aap kiya boliya

AK: sir, plz u can't do it, u r senior par(nearly in pleading tone)

Rick: par kiya ab tu ise bachayagi

Ak came front and stand between Rick and Kavin

AK: haan (in stubborn tone)

Rick and his gp laugh with all senior and those who hate AK

Kavin (whisper to her): kiya kar rahi ho jao yaha se

Kavin: rick me kar raha hu

All cops think what happening

Rick: na na, aree miss paraku aayi h first yr. se tujhe bachane, chal inhe mauka deta h agar tu is couple dance ko jeet payi toh, y kapre nahi uttarega aur hari toh tu

Samia( came front): y bhi apne kapre uttaregi ku baby

AK (in stern voice): theekh h, par agar tum hare toh tumhara pura gp sare k sare kapre uttarega, gave us 5 min

And saw a person and wink him

Person (take a long breath)

Other member of his gp: y kar kiya rahi h, ise humare gp me ana tha na ki kavin k

Person: nothing iska kuch nahi ho skata, leave it, let see

She took kavin a side and said him something, he merely nods

AK: kuch nahi hoga, agar mujh pe trust nahi h toh apne pe rakho, aur me abhi aayi specks and kapre change kar k

After 5 min

Rick: le bhaag gayi teri AK kavin

A voice: i don't think so ( _and threw kavin sir's light ocean green shirt towards him, which is formal shirt but transparent_ )

[ _Imagine how kavin sir look in white jeans and in that shirt with open button which shows his muscles perfectly_ ]

ALL our cops gave a stern smile, but one of them is blushing while seeing him who, i will tell u later, aadhi college girls wahi mar gayi

 _ALL look towards the voice, and now its boys turn to be flatten, even our kavin and sachin sir also flat_

Now first year and kavin gp hoots

So why, actually by seeing AK, actually AK is a girl who is responsible, don't look pretty, and only wear boys cloth, so know seeing her like that all were don't think she can looks so pretty

Now her dress she is wearing a black frock which hardly covering her thighs and exposed her fair skin, on the upper of that she is wearing a top like in junooniyat film song nachange sari raat me but in black colour, her milk skin is glowing in the light, and her curves is perfectly showing which is always covered by his boyish look, she came and directly climb to the bar table without any one help shows her stunt skill also, and her deep green eyes are like a ocean now she looks all of them from rick gp, to kavin she saw all are drown in her eyes but one person eyes meet her a crimson red eye boy looking tough but gave a wink to her and she also gave him a wink, she gave single to the DJ and he played the song, i wrote the song, but the steps are just like that which is in movie, but there is a difference here AK only seeing those crimson eyes and kavin lost on her beauty

Dance dance everybody

Getting hot in the party

Common common start feeling

Dance dance everybody(X2)

Bhagre di queen main taan

Kudi so haseen main taan

Meri h gazab galbaat

Figure hega kaint mera

Thumka excellent mera

Groovy groovy ho jam mera sath

Nachange sari raat soniyo ve(X2)

Karle thoda sa pyaar soniyo ve

Karle thoda sa pyaar(X2)

Ae jhanjhran da sound

Te Hilda gound

Main cham cham nachidi firra

Akhan meri tight

Javan main left right

Ke mundeyan ton bachdi firra

Munda hoga woh to lucky

Jiskey liye tune rakhi

Apne ye ankho ki sharab

Dil mera theekh hega

Ishqe ch weak hega

Karde tu isko faraat

Nachange sari raat soniyo ve(X2)

Karle thoda sa pyaar soniyo ve

Karle thoda sa pyaar(X2)

Daaru bharlo mugo mein

Partiyon mein pubon mein

Beat baje jab Meeton ki

Sab jhoom uthenge clubon mein(X2)

Dance danceeverybody

Getting hot in the party

Common common start feeling

Dance dance everybody(X2)

Kudiye tu fine

Ab de de mujhe line

Main tera naal jachda bada

Wajda hai band

Tu de de mujhe hand

Floor pe main kabse khada

Na zidd very much kari

Mujhko na touch kari

Karle control jazbaat

Phir bhi jo maane dil

Karta jaaye tujhko kil

Thaam le aake mera haath

We ca stay up all night soniyo ve(X2)

Karle thoda sa pyaar soniyo ve

Karle thoda sa pyaar(X2)

Nachange sari raat soniyo ve(X2)

Karle thoda sa pyaar soniyo ve

Karle thoda sa pyaar(X2)

Song completed

And they got a huge round of claps

Samia came and challenge AK for a Dance battle they were doing great both are awesome in their steps but due to a move of samia itself she slips and AK hold her so then AK win it

AK: i think i win, oh what a surprise

Rick: fine u got your prize

AK: when, do it now

Rick: wait u don't tell me when

AK: okk then show it in room (and take out is mobile)

AK: I also want to capture it (and gave a creepy smile)

Rick: u don't tell me about that

Kavin: leave it AK

AK: h its not your win, its mine so i can do what i want

AK: Mr. Smacho i can do this if u and your gp don't turn up now

Rick: okk okk we r doing it

All 3 boys remove their upper cloth and were going to remove their pants

AK: hey wait what about u girls u also come in this gp ri8 ( all were hoots up)

Roni: u how u say to get off them, here

AK: simple by my mouth using my tongue and vocal cord (in most innocent way)

Rick: U bastard (and going to slap her but someone grab his hand)

Person: NO, not her

Rick: u crimson red, u forget that u cannot came in my way

Person: I remember it,but u forget something, if u do anything bad to Macho person aur their friend u have to pay so i only warn u now

Rick: aai me tujh se darta nahi hu, jo karna h kar le samjha

AK: kai cool down plz, i know i m your friend but iss se me hi nipat lungi, u can go back, and enjoy the evening

Kai (in sarcastic voice): ya, go ahead

AK: so

Rick: u (and goes to slap her, but AK stop him and gave a tight slap on his cheek)

AK: this is for that u try to slap me, and if u don't want to take more

Siama: okk

Both girl remove their shrug and 3 boys remove their pants

AK: haan y theekh h aage karo

Both girls eyes were moist and have a guilt in their eyes, boys are felt a tight slap on their face

AK: girls u know u have to remove your all cloth all means this collar ribbon also, and snatch it due to which there is a cut make in both girls neck

Shreya: sir hume kuch karna chaiya

Abhijeet: no agar isse jata kuch hua phir

Ronita: why are u doing this to us (scream)

AK: oh u forget, what u done in girls hostel last weekend

Siama(smirked): what i don't know, can u plz elaborate it

AK: why not, actually i don't elaborate it, maybe i show u

Siama( scared): No plz, no i m saying sorry to u and all that girls plz

AK: okk okk, but what about the interest, tum ne toh galti ki maafi mangih, par aaj tak uska interest bhi toh jura hoga (wink)

Siama and ronita remembered (flashback) that they did the same with two girls when they by mistake interrupt in Siama and Ronita conversation at last weekend night, they force them to take off their shirt in front of camera

Siama: plz AK no (in teary tone)

Ak: why should ( _and make her nervous by tearing his shrug_ )

Rick: hey listen we done, we taken off our all cloth so can you gave our cloth back

Kai smirked

Ak: what, i don't think so, what about the shorts

Rick: what is u crazy, i definitely complain about u to principle

AK: okk go and do it, no one believed in u that an innocent girl like me done anything like that Mr.

Rick: we don't do it (and try to snatch cloth from AK hand but kai stop him)

Kai: NO, no that way, do what she is saying, follow your rules

Rick: what?

Kai: u said u will take out your all cloth with your all member so...

AK: aah, now u are not giving fun dude, it is really a SMACHO gp kai,i don't think so

Kai: maybe not

Roni: u will pay for it

AK: oye mujhe gussa mat dilla, warna teri izzat yahi nilam karwa dungi samja, chal y le apne kapre aur nikal le, aur kahi dikhayi maat dena ab warna samajh le (and gave them their cloths)

Kai: so guys (in loud voice), she is our new teammate Aadhira kambirja aka AK, and also our new leader, i am backing off

Theirs is a pin drop silent now

Ak(shouts): hey guys, don't worry i m not a girl u saw in these days, so take a chill pill and enjoy the night guys, and u Smacho gp your days now over u don't have any permission now, to treat anyone bad and if i heard anything like it u will be finished Mr.

Now Macho gp

Kabira: a flirty person

Sid: a boy from wealthy gp

Abhay: a classic but tough boy( having blue eyes)

J: a well trained sport man(not more now)

Nishi: a cool girl

Priya: a typical girl, loves all thing

Kai: till captain, mysterious one, not talk so much till now

AK: new captain of gp, very dual face girl, and love her colleagues very much

So now going back in past

 _ **Second scene**_

2 months earlier

A college for boys and girls, may be u should say a university, DDH university, in Nagpur ( _I don't know it exist or not but here it is totally fictions and the case is also_ ),

Firstly a scene was shown of a Co-ed hostel, at night, a fight was going on between Roni and J that which gp will won the tomorrow cricket game, but was left unsettled when warden came

On next day at morning when match start, during match an interval is given for 15 minute to drink after that J not fell well and have to leave the ground, after that he die suddenly no one know why since they all were in ground and only hear him screaming, so they call CID of their but CID Mumbai reach their because they are there to solve a doping racket case which gave them a lead from Mumbai to here

Here the investigation

Dushyant: sir kuch pata chala

Shalukhe: nahi dushyant, lagta h iski maut heart attack se hui h

Pankaj: sir apko aisa ku lagta h

Shalukhe: are yaar, dekh iska cheekhna ki awaz aayi thi, par koi kharoz k nisan nahi h iski body pe mtlb koi hata pai nahi hui h, aur y apna left hand pakra h toh sayad isse attack aaya ho, par koi tha nahi yaha jo isee hospital le jaaye warna y bach sakta tha

Dushyant: sir aur kuch

Shalukhe: abhi toh main kuch bata nahi sakta isse lab le jata hu phir pata chale kiya hua h

Dushyant: theekh h sir hum pata karte h yaha

dushyant: pankaj, ishita check karo kuch milta h ki nahi

dushyant while interrogating others

one boy: sir mena roni ko yaha dekha tha J k bag me kuch dalte hue

dushyant: acha y roni kaha millega

2nd boy: sir abhi toh sayad cafe me ho apne gp k sath

Dushyant: gp mtlb, yah toh koi prty nhi h, i think so

Anoter boy: kaha sir, woh sab toh bolne ki baat h yaha pe 4 alag alag gp h, jinme se do kafi popular h aur ek dusre k bahut purane rivals

Dushyant: mtlb

Boy: sir please kisi ko bolna maat me bol raha hu, warna y gps

Dushyant: nahi nahi tum fikar maat karo, bolo kiya baat h

Boy: sir y J jo h woh Macho gp ka tha aur y log Smacho gp k bahut bare dushman h, infact kal toh Roni aur J k becch me larai bhi ho gayi thi

Dushyant: Roni

Boy: sir smacho gp ka h, aur iska ilawa do aur gp h ek puri girls ka, aur dusra pure boys ka, wo dono bhi bahut bure h par in dono gp se darte h, ku ki isme bahut hi wealthy pariwar k bache h

Dushyant : acha theekh h tum jao, ghabrao maat tumhe kuch nahi hoga

Pankaj and ishita came: sir humne woh bottle check kiya usme koi bhi zeher nahi tha, aur aas pass bhi kuch nahi milla

Dushyant: chalo is roni se millna, parega

In cafe

All tables are accompany by students and all were discussing J murder

In a corner table 6-7 student are gather

Dushyant: Tum me se roni kaun h

Rick: ku tu kaun h

Vansh: hum CID se h

Roni: me hu boliya

Dushyant: tumne J ko ku mara

Roni: what, aap k pass kiya sabot h (in hyper tone)

Rick: cool down roni, sir aap ko ku lagta h ki roni ne J ko mara h

Dushyant: ku ki kal iski Larai hui thi J k sath aur aaj ise J k bag k sath dekh gaya tha

Rick: are sir, y aap kiya bol rahe h kis ne dekh liya

Pankaj: ku tum use maroge

Samia: are sir hum bahut shareef bache h

Prakash: sir y toh humare sath tha pure din, aur agar aapko puch tash karni h toh aap Abhay se pucho

Dushyant: Macho gp ka na

Ronita: haan sir wohi, uski aur J ki bahut larai hoti thi apne hi gp me

Dushyant: ku

Ronita: are sir woh priya k karan J aur Abhay dono use chate h

Dushyant: theekh h, aapne aapne phone no. De do hume

Macho gp

Dushyant: Abhay tumhe kiya pat maut k bare me

Abhay: what u mean sir

Vansh: ku khush toh honge, aakhir tumhara plan kamiyab ho gya aur J mar gaya

Kabir: are sir Ahay bhai ku marne jayga J ko(in cool voice)

Dushyant: ku priya ji

Priya:sir wo..

Kai: now get off sir

Dushyant: what u mean

Kai: sir u don't have any proof that he kill J, and please we already in a shock state

Dushyant: dekhiya aap hume humara kaam karne dijiya

Sid: sir, actually he is a foreigner so don't knew here procedure, u can precede sir

Priya: actually sir he is my best frnd and don't want me to get hurt by someone, and feel insecure when any girl is around Abhay , that's why they both fight nothing else

Pankaj: oh

Dushyant: theekh h, vansh sab k mobile no. Le lo

After that the proceed in Nagpur forensic lab

Dushyant: haan sir, aapne bulaya

Shalukhe: haan dushyant, bhai kuch pata nahi chala ise koi slow poision de raha tha khane me, aur is bottle me doping h jisse iski maut ho sakti h par is ne is bottle se pani nahi piya h

Nikhil: mtlb sir y doping k does se nahi mara h

Shalukhe: bilkul

Dushyant: sir phir kaise maara gayah ise

Shalukhe: eel k khoon se

Pankaj(in making weird expression): eel ka khoon

Shalukhe: haan bahut zeherela hota h,iske peet me iski kam matra mili h, aur iske body parts me zeher k traces h, mtlb koi slowly slowly ise y zehar de raha tha, aur ha jaise mena bola tha iski maut heart attack se hi hui h is zeher k karan isse minor heart attack aaya tha par bina dr. K karan he die ,kam se kam y 2 hrs trpa tha

Dushyant: kiya par sir sab toh iski cheekh sun k 5min me pauch gaye the

Shalukhe: woh islea ku ki iska muh kisi ne tape se band kar di thi ,ku ki iske muh k aas pas mujhe glue mili h

In Nagpur bureau

ACP praduyman: kiya hua dushyant kuch pata chala

Dushyant told whole story

ACP: khooni bahut shatir h, pr koi na koi galti toh ki hogi, ek kaam karo phir se green room check karo aur iss J, abhay aur Roni k kamre bhi

ACP called abhijeet

Abhijeet: good morning sir

ACP: haan abhijeet waha ka kiya haal h, aur woh murder case kitna aage gaya

Abhijeet: sir ab tak toh sab theekh tha par ab nahi h

ACP: mtlb abhijeet

Abhijeet: sir DCP chitrole aaye h aapke absence me woh yaha rhenga

ACP: kiya

Abhijeet: haan sir

ACP: sambhalo phir

Abhijeet sir (in sad tone): yes sir, sir waha ka kiya haal h

ACP: yaha ek ussi college me khoon hogya h lagta h dono case jure hua h, dekho abhitak koi lead nahi milli. Acha thekh h me tumhe baat me phone karta hu

After some time

Dcp called ACP

ACP gave full information

Dcp: theekh h ek kaam karoXXXXXXXXXXXx

ACP: kiya sir par

DCP: karo jo mena bola h,its my orer

ACP (taking long breath): okk sir

ACP: dushyant sab ko bolo kaam band kare

Aain y kiya but why!,okk i stop myself here for further story u have to gave me the reviews, to charge my battery.

And please say u like it or not

And it is a story on Kavi for my Kavi friends but u also got other pairs scene also

Bye and take care

Excuse me, someone from u said i should re write the chap but why should i got any answer for tbis


	2. Chapter 2

So lets the next chap began

But here i want to describe something, that DDH is a fictious university in which all kind of branch present from management to engineering to arts and science, a very reputed university which have 5 trusty , in which two were foreigner and 3 are Indians, and this college is very popular for its education skills in all round the world so foreign students also came here to study

In this university the discipline is very strict, but kheta h na jaha jo chiz mana hota h waha hi woh sabse jata hota h, toh yaha bhi yahi h, senior junior k allawa bhi yaha groups h mainly five

SMACHO- sexy macho gp((sexy style also called)

Macho gp- styler gp also called

Coorista: purely girl gp

Recosta- purely boys gp

Non gp student

So mainly the whole university is divided in these 5gps, if u r in non gp team so no one will force u but the Smacho r very bad they threatened them to do their work aur even college work also

So now came in case all above four gp is now in that position that they can kill each other but why no one known only known by some reserve member of the gp, so in this circumstance a member of Macho gp J die and now CID came to investigate

So this is all about the university

Now came back to the story...

Dushyant: yes sir i call every one they will be ri8 here in 15 min

After some time all came pankaj, ishita, vineet, Nikhil,vansh,shalukhe

Shalukhe: ku boss itni jaldi ku bulaya, mujhe kuch aur test karne parenge iske upper cnfr karne k liya ki iski maut eel k blood se hi hui h

ACP: woh sab chor tu, Chitrole ka phone aaya tha

Pankaj: sir, sir ne kiya bola (in excitement)

ACP (fuming in anger bang the table):

Shalukhe: are kiya bola Chitrole sahib ne

ACP:unhone ne kaha ki case close kar do, khe do murder nahi y ek normal death h

All: what

Duushyant: par sir iska toh khoon hua h

Nikhil: haan sir

ACP: humare hatho me kuch nahi h, upper se order aaya h, aur hume y bhi bola h is doping k racket se dur rahe y case DCP chitrole sambhalega

ALL: what

But no one have any choice they will or not but they have to go back, so they return back in Mumbai bureau, all were angry with DCP and higher authority, so ACP himself said that he will go to the Head quarter and ask them but not any result came, two months pass, news and society all forget the case

But not our cid cops aakhir kar they are sachai ki murti na

So one day DCP again will came in Bureau , all were disussing why DCP call them

Suddenly DCP enter, All greeted them (unwontedly as usual)

DCP: well maine aap sab ko yaha islea bulaya h ku ki, ACP tum aur tumhare pure team ko ek secret mission me jana hoga

ACP: par sir yaha ka case solve nahi hua h( actually they are secretly investigating the case)

DCP: woh mission bhi is case se related h, actually ku ki mere (stretching the word) khabriyo ne pata kiya h ki yah pe koi illegal kaam hota h

Dushyant: aur sir aapko lagta h ki is murder case ka us case se relation h

ACP: par sir humare pass koi sabot nahi h ki dono case related h

DCP: toh abhi tak pata ku nahi chala kaise maut hui h

Shalukhe(in twisting tone): sir pta chal gya h

ACP: toh tune btaya ku nahi

Shalukhe: toh tumne bula lliya ki DCP ne bulaya h, toh tension me bhul gya

ACP: bhul gaya(stretching the word)

Shalukhe: haan bhul gya toh

ACP try to say but dushyant interrupt

Dushyant : sir kaise

Shalukhe: eel ka khoon

ACP: woh toh phela se pata tha,kuch naya bol shalukhe( twisting his hand), jaldi

Shalukhe(doing it antics): bolne doge toh na bolunga boss

DCP: ise pata karne tumhe shalukhe itna time laga, shalukhe

Shalukhe: boss y jo aap water bottle laye ho y woh bottle nahi h jis se J ne marne se phela pani piya tha, ku ki isme mujhe saliva ka koi trace nahi milla h, aur woh drink peena k baat isse vomiting bhi hui thi par is ne khud(giving power to the word) hi vomiting roki h

ACP: are yaar tu budha ho gya h

Shalukhe: main budha ho gya hu(in hyper tone)

ACP: haan, aur nahi toh kiya, koi khud hi apni vomiting ku rokega

Shalukhe: main btata hu

DCP; bolo shalukhe

Shalukhe: sir isse koi medicine di gayi thi ek capsule ho sakta h zehar capsule me ho, y bolna kaafi mushkil hoga zehar pani me tha ya capsule me, aur ha isne chekh ne ki koshis nahi ki thi ku ki iska gale ki nerves kichi hui nahi h, y tape bas hume gumhra karne k liya lagay gya h

DCP: y mera order h ki tum sab ko y dono case ek sath solve karni paregi

After that he leaved

ACP: chalo phir packing karo jaane ki,

Pankaj: kin kin ki jaane ki packing sir

ACP: hume new faces chaiya hoga , so humare other team mates y kaam dekhenga

So now understand what was happening our guys became collage guys so now i only gave an plot of college with lot of fun, teen romance, and with very much spice, hope u will digest it

My group

Sachin aadhira

Daya shreya

nikhil kajal

abhirika tarika

now back to present, kai declare aadhira their gp member

aadhira leaves the party and came back to kavin

sachin: aadhira tum us se dur raho toh hi theekh h waise bhi tum macho gp ki ho toh

aadhira: sachin tum y kiya bol rahe ho, tum mujhe itna bhi nahi jante

sachin: ha ku ki mujhe lagta tha me tumhe janta hu par not know u also like them

aadhira( hold sachin hand): haa main un k sath hu par i also have one other identity

sachin: exactl double face personality, may be have another face also, tumhe main samajh hi nahi sakta sayyad

aadhira(in wet tone): toh mena samjhnae ko bola bhi nahi h bas jitni friend ship thi utni toh rakh sakta h tu ha, ya woh bhi nahi(looking straight in his eyes, sachin also feel a emotion but suppress it)

sachin: okkkkkk

and leave, with his bike, and reached their meeting house

sachin(pov): y mujhe kiya ho ra h,mujhe ku bura lag rha h agar ab woh suspects main aa rahi h, main koi college sudent nahi hu, na hi koi uska frnd

his thoughts are interrupt by a voice

kavin: kiya soach raha h ki ab woh bhi suspect h

sachin: nahi, mujhe us se kiya

kavin: simple because u love her

sachin(in shock): noo, kavin u r wrong, woh toh sab hume tease karte the because we live in same roo, u know yaar tum bhi toh ho

(actually the hostel is co-ed, so kavin, sachin and aadhira live in same room)

Kavin sit beside him

Kavin: toh dukhi ku h

Sachin: pta nahi yaar plz leave me alone

Kavin: hmm, par yaad rakhna ab woh bhi suspect h, tu apne dil k karan koi galat faisla na lena

Both eyes made and gave a sooth a relaxation to sachin

Sachin is now travelling back in his whirlpool of thoughts same case happened with AK

Their first meet in the bus

Actually sachin is standing in the bus stop to take a bus , when bus came, he took the bus, but the bus is full of passenger there is no space left, for men to sit and then suddenly rain came u all know na monsoon season rain, suddenly a girl storm in and sachin sir and her shoulder brush of it gave a thunder current to his spine

Girl: sorry

Sachin sir merely nods

She is fully drenched in water and the droplets of her hair is dripping to his shirt, the smell of her perfume makes him mad, her hand is shaking terribly, no girls make him off guard but her sudden appearance cause so much effect

conductor: mam aap piche ja k baith ja k baidh jaiya

girl: oh thanks

girl turns to sachin

girl: aap bhi baith jaiya

conductor: mam woh girls seat h

girl: haan main janti hu par aur koi girl nahi h, aur safar lamba h toh

conductor: okk mam, par jab koi lady aayengi

girl; haan toh y hath jayenge

gir: chaliya(to sachin)

sachin seeing her blankly, she grab his hand and almost drag him

they both sit

sachin: thanks

girl: are thanks ki kiya jarrurat we both are from DDH after all

sachin: how u know

girl: obviously from your bag

flashback end

sachin got up with a smile

sachin pov: i can't trust her, maybe she is no so bad, but duty came first mujhe use dosti rakhni pragi

with these type of thoughts he went to hostel

where is in hostel kavin is trying to compose AK

AK: no he can't understand me

Kavin: nahi yaar, sachin ka hum dono k alawa koi nahi h u know

AK: rhena do woh ek no. Ka Bandar h

Voice: toh us Bandar ko maaf nahi karogi, sooorrry

AK: sachin tu( and turn her face, where as sachin gave a assurance nod to kavin)

Sachin: are yaar main jada bol diya, because i m feeling insecure

AK(turned): why

Their eyes meet

Imagine sachin sir is drenched by water and having lots of expression in his eyes, where as AK have so many emotion in her heart which she can't explain, a mere thought of losing him made her made why she cann't know

Kavin pov: aag dono taraf lagi h ab me nikalta hu, hope so ab tum dono aapne pyaar ka izzahar kar do

AK: i m listening

Sachin: woh woh

AK: kiya woh woh

Her eyes shift from his face and she looked him properly, his black shirt soak water very much due to which the shirt can't hide his muscles, her emotions are changing now she can't stop herself by staring him

Sachin: woh tum dono hi mera best frnd ho and tum dono k bina

Now sahin saw how she is looking him, he saw lust in his eyes

Sachin saw her, she is wearing a tank top, with a short of jeans, exposing her sexy legs

She is staring the water droplets which is travelling from his face and trace a path to his chest

AK( in husky tone): tum toh pure bheeg gaye ho

Taking the towel and made a sexy way to reach him and start rubbing the towel in his head

Accidentally his finger brush with her waist which gave a thunder shock to both of them,

They are losing their sense, and coming close to each other, but AK mobile rang and she came out from the trance

AK laughing: kiya hua

Sachin: kuch nahi

AK: okk

AK took the call

After sometime

AK: sorry sachin kal hum outing nahi kar sakte h, MACHO gp ka meeting h

Sachin: yahi isi karan main insecure feel kar rha tha

AK: sachin par

sachin: mujhe neend aa rahi h

Ak pov koi nahi kal main tumhara mood sahi kar dungi

So what happened next stay tune


End file.
